Society has benefited from the rapid development of multimedia, particularly from the tremendous progress in semiconductor devices or display devices. Among various display apparatuses, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), which are characterized by high resolution, high density, low power consumption, and no radiation, have become mainstream products in the display industry.
To date, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, low color shift, high luminance, full color, high color saturation, high responsive speed, and wide viewing angles are required. In order to provide the wide viewing angles, some displays, such as twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystals with wide-view films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCDs, fringe field switching (FFS) LCDs, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCDs, have been developed.
In conventional MVA LCDs, silts or protrusions are usually formed on two electrodes under and above a liquid crystal (LC) layer, such that LC molecules may slant in various directions and then the wide viewing angle of the LCD panel is achieved. However, transmittance of the conventional MVA LCDs is poor, and the LC molecules usually cannot recover after the MVA LCD is pressed.